Rehearsal
by MyBeautifulCoStar
Summary: They had been dancing around some scenes for much of the afternoon, tension building but laughed away with sparkling eyes whenever a kiss came up. There were a few, and with each one, weariness and temptation grew.


Sunlight waned over a city-scape outside the window of Natasha's lounge room. The sky painted itself pink but the two inside didn't notice as they were buried deep in the piles of paper around them.

They had been doing this for hours, working through the story, mapping out how they were going to approach the scenes, summoning their characters and testing words, responses and ways to bring them to life. They had been dancing around some scenes for much of the afternoon, tension building but laughed away with sparkling eyes whenever a kiss came up. There were a few, and with each one, weariness and temptation grew.

Blonde hair spilled over the double spaced lines of a script, neatly hole punched in a red ring binder, small coloured tags poking out from the pages as Elise leaned into the page. She should really have her eyes checked. Her lips were pulled between her teeth as she looked at her dark haired counterpart, sitting next to her on the couch.

"So I think I want to kiss you here." She said, tired and less cautious as the night settled in. Tiredness brought its own kind of drunken courage and slightly glazed and darkened brown eyes avoided contact with their counterparts for a few breaths, trying to hide behind a fantasy of professionalism. Drawn like a magnet though, her eyes peeked up and her breath left her when she met a matching wanting dark stare from her scene partner.

"Ok" it was an invitation, almost a dare, or just an utterance of desire.

She checked, staring into dark brown eyes for a hint of mirth, or any reason not to. She didn't find one and inched closer.

Their breath mingled as the distance closed, a minty freshness swathed in warmth in shallow exhale, as eyes fluttered closed and waiting lips met. The initial tingle became a rush as one slid over the other, tasting and testing, growing firmer as boldness grew. They had kissed before, but not quite like this.

Their fingers tangled in each other's hair, both dark and light, as bodies meshed and tongues met hungrily. As each kiss ended with harsh gasps for air, another erupted bringing out soft moans or similar sounds of pleasure. They pulled at each other with equal enthusiasm, wanting to get closer as they surrendered to sensation and released some of the tension built between them.

It seemed like an eternity and only a moment all at once when the fervour lulled, and with a final tug of gentle teeth on a bottom lip, their eyes opened. Space bled in like liquid between them as they stared at each other, both warm and breathless and frightened in the absence of contact after the point of no return. Their expressions were unconsciously mirrored, both waiting for the sound of reality to break in through their haze.

It was too real a moment, and Elise grinned first, hiding behind an easy humour and clinging to the work they had just leveraged to indulge something personal.

"So... that works there."

Natasha's eyes were downcast for a moment, a reflex in response to the sudden loss of connection with what lay underneath that mask of humour. Only for a moment though and her return smile and slight shrug came easily in response.

"I guess it does."

She missed the uncertain discomfort in the way Elise pushed her hair behind her ear and licked her lips. Still tingling and tasting, her cheeks aflame while reliving the strokes of Natasha's tongue in her mouth. Elise's senses were overwhelmed and her natural defences were out before she knew what was happening. The instinct to control what was happening causing unconscious responses that she didn't necessarily subscribe to. It left her now wanting, warm and wet and buzzing from the electricity that had coursed through her body when their lips met.

"We should... you know, do another one to make sure." The words were quiet beside her, and apparently out of Natasha's mouth before her fear had a chance to catch up and stuff them down. She looked like a hare in headlights, with something dark looming behind them. But all Elise heard was her own hitching breath and relief as Natasha's fingers threaded through her hair and pulled her mouth back to the soft heaven she was now craving.

Their kiss was consuming this time and binders, pens and post it flags slid to the floor as they unfolded and pulled each other closer. Legs uncrossed and their tongues continued to dance as they lay down together, front to front and legs entwining as they stretched out on the couch.

Once settled into this new position hands began to roam as they drew out their kisses. Natasha's fingers traced the line down Elise's back, fingertips finding hot skin where her shirt had lifted from her jeans. Softness sheathing hard muscle became her new favourite thing to touch in that moment. She had had a taste while filming before, but Elise's skin felt exquisite under her fingers and she dared to finally slide them further down, under the waistband of yoga pants to grip smooth flesh. That had been a fantasy if she were honest with herself, and the reality was better than she had dared imagine.

Elise moaned at the contact and with a strong knee, shifted, flipping Natasha onto her back so that she could straddle her. The salacious smile adorning her co-star's face told her the move had been appreciated and she watched those dark soulful eyes drift down her body, tongue darting out over her lips.

Elise didn't waste the opportunity and stretched cat like over her, providing a show as best she could in sweat pants and a tank top over a sports bra. It had the desired effect as Natasha craned up to meet her lips and stroked her back with both hands, both squeezing her ass then back up again. She wanted those fingers to reach a little lower with each stroke, feeling the heat of Natasha's touch down the length of her body.

Natasha obliged her silent desire and pulled Elise's pants down on her next journey down and ground her hips up into her. The intention was clear and had Elise had any remaining doubts, they were settled as the friction in that move hit her where she was aching and making her groan without conscious thought.

Natasha smiled and did it again, and ready this time Elise met her thrust, and both made noises of appreciation. It triggered a renewed urgency and Natasha pulled at Elise's tank top, getting it most of the way off before Elise had to help. She threw her bra off with it and sat up, topless, making room to get at the zipper of Natasha's hoodie. She wanted to see what she had been imagining for a while.

Natasha's eyes were fixed on her chest when she caught them, appreciation lighting them in a way that made Elise blush.

"Beautiful," Natasha said noticing she had been caught. It sparked a sudden desire and Elise lay back down and caught her mouth in a searing kiss before trailing a hand lightly down Natasha's paler neck.

"Now show me yours," she growled into her ear, letting her inner voice free. She wanted the girl to lay herself bare for her.

Natasha blushed in turn as Elise sat up to straddle once more, running a light finger over an already peaked nipple on the way to do as she was asked. Slowly pulling open her zipper as Elise's eyes followed, entranced, Natasha smiled with the power she had over her co-star in that moment. She drew it out, hiking her eyebrows and watching Elise wet her lips with the tip of her pink tongue in response. Her plain black bra opened at the front and Elise grinned as she looked up in playful question with her fingers on the clasp.

"Show me," Elise said in that same low voice that made Natasha squirm a little with fresh excitement. Natasha complied, working the clasp open and letting the material fall aside. Elise smiled her appreciation and reached down to slide her palm flat over hard nipples. Natasha's eyes rolled back slightly at the pleasure and she pulled Elise down until their breasts met while she kissed her hungrily once more.

They moved with the frenzy of impatience as the ache for release grew within them both. Elise was the first to suck a dark nipple into her mouth, making Natasha cry out a little and pull her closer. It was a sweet sound and Elise used her tongue to work out how to earn it over and over again until Natasha turned the tables on her. They found they were balanced in this too as they took turns at giving and receiving pleasure.

Natasha's smile as she emerged from between her legs, while she was careful not to crush her with still quivering thighs, was an image Elise wanted to burn into her memory. She thought it the most beautiful thing she'd seen in recent memory. The affirmation that followed about favourite flavours made her blush and want to taste Natasha in turn.

She did and found she could relate to Natasha's statement as she lapped at slick folds and tried things to see what would happen. She loved the new sounds she could elicit from her dark beauty, although with the intensity of things Natasha was gripping her hair and shuddering her release quickly.

She smiled a lazy smile and felt the heat flush and sweat for the first time since they'd started as she moved back up Natasha's similarly flushed body to lay with her head pillowed on the breasts she had spent time getting to know intimately not long before. They fit together, a fact that escaped neither girl's attention as they lay completely naked, entwined and comfortably relaxed now in the couch.

"I definitely think that works there," Elise said, voice thick with her maybe strained tongue, returning to humour in the afterglow. She felt Natasha's chest shaking under her ear with a laugh, and the gentle kiss on her forehead in response.

"I think so too," Natasha replied, her voice thick and almost a whisper. She was purposely avoiding letting her anxious thoughts ruin the warmth as they lay. There would be plenty of time to worry about what this meant later. For now, the warm body lying half over her and the soft hair she was gently running her fingers through was all she wanted to focus on. The rest could wait until tomorrow, when shooting was scheduled to start.


End file.
